This invention relates generally to the field of radio frequency channelizers used for splitting a received broad band signal into a plurality of signals of lesser band-width. More particularly, the invention is directed to an improved channelizer of acoustic type which does not utilize light.
Much of the equipment used in the prior art includes so-called Bragg cell channelizers, and/or integrated acousto-optic channelizers. Both types of devices present two major problems, namely limited dynamic range and poor response to short pulses. Both of these problems are light-related. The excessive noise of photoarrays is the main cause of the dynamic range limitation, while shorter ultrasonic pulses, because they intercept only part of the laser beam diameter, distribute light more widely in the spectral plane, and thus deliver weak signals to the photoarray.